This invention concerns an assembly for a chair with adjustable seat back and leg-rest.
The assembly for a chair according to this invention can be fitted mainly to various supports so as to obtain various aesthetic and useful shapes.
The chairs which can be made with the assembly of this invention are used for the relaxation and rest of their user since they enable the seat back and leg-rest to be adjusted to suit the user's requirements.
The chair can be used in the house, office, conference rooms and shops for health, sporting or recreational activities, etc.
The state of the art includes chairs with adjustable elements, and these elements consist of a seat back, a seat and a leg-rest which cooperate with each other.
A chair is known in which the leg-rest is positioned automatically at the same time as the seat back is positioned, but in this case the user, when he changes the position of the seat back, actuates of necessity the leg-rest at the same time even though the actuation of the leg-rest may not be desired or does not coincide with an actual position of greater comfort.
The state of the art covers also a chair which enables the seat back or leg-rest to be repositioned; first of all the seat back or leg-rest is brought to the end of its travel and is then repositioned in the desired position.
In this case the chair entails the drawback that the user has to raise himself from the chair so as to reposition the seat back or leg-rest.